


King and Queen

by Tory (Ejes)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Can't tag anything else without spoiling, F/M, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejes/pseuds/Tory
Summary: They were together. At last. Fate had done all it could to keep them apart, but they were now stronger than ever - and they were together.





	King and Queen

"Aqua… How long has it been?"

"Too long. Way too long."

They were facing each other, her hand in his. Staring at each other, their hearts beating in unison. No one around moved - this wasn't a moment to be interrupted.

"I have looked for you, you know. Everywhere. Every day."

She smiled, putting her free hand on his cheek. "I know. Every day, every minute, every second, I have looked for a way to you. I knew we would be together again. I just couldn't lose faith."

He softly put his hand on her back, pulling her to a tight embrace. She rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Even their breathing was in synch - and they knew that for these last twelve years, even when they were worlds apart, they had always been in synch.

"We have to find Ventus. So that he can be by our side."

His embrace grew even tighter, and she knew he was longing to see Ven just as much as she was. "So far, no one really knows where he is."

"I do," she simply replied, carefully letting him go, to watch the people around her - some faces she already knew, some she did not. Her allies. "Only I can bring Ventus back to us. But we need to be careful. We cannot have _them_ have him."

His hand found its way to hers once again, their fingers twining together, and she smiled at him. He smiled back. "Don't you worry. We will make sure he is safe. With that many of us, they cannot stop us."

She frowned "I hope you are right. It wouldn't be the first time they…" She was interrupted by the soft feeling of his lips on hers, his warm fingers lifting her chin up. When she looked into his eyes, she saw nothing but confidence. "They cannot hurt us. I will not let them hurt us. I will not let anything happen to you or Ventus." What were her eyes showing? Her doubts? Her anger at their enemies? Her longing to be see Ventus again? Her longing for these soft lips that just kissed her? She wrapped her arms around his neck, and, standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him again. She didn't know what her eyes showed, but her kiss conveyed all of that, and even more.

"Geez, get a room. You guys aren't alone, you know," someone complained, but she ignored him. She didn't want to let go, fearing that this was just a dream, that if she let go, he would vanish. She eventually had to breathe, however. He did not vanish. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and, his hand around her hips, he looked at their companions.

"It is time to get Ventus. With him by our side, nothing will be able to stop us."

Nobody really reacted, but they left the room to get ready. Aqua looked at them with a smile.

"They really do obey you without a question. Are you a King of some sort?" She chuckled.

"Only if you will be my Queen."

"Then Ventus shall be our Little Prince."

"Naturally." He put another kiss on her silver hair, and she closed her golden eyes, enjoying the touch.

Soon, Ventus would return to them, and they would be back together.

Ventus.

Aqua.

Xemnas.

Seekers of Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Le me "Oh I miss writing some TerrAqua let's write some"  
> Brain "Sure let me think of something"  
> Me "NO BRAIN THAT'S NOT WHAT I... Too late."   
> That's pretty much what happened when I wrote this (meaning I'm still craving for an actual TerrAqua one THAT'S NOT ANGSTY LIKE THAT). I can imagine Vanitas being the one who complained, he'd be so grossed out to see people kissing XD  
> Do you think there's a chance the WayFinder Trio can actually end up being Seekers ? I'd say it is unlikely, but well, I also said stuff like "pfff Aqua's not a Nort!" Nomura:"She is a Nort." Me "Pfff no way Marluxia or Larxene would get Norted" Nomura: "Hold my beer. ; I guess my instincts aren't much reliable at this point.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, remember to leave a comment if you did <3


End file.
